


The Long Way Home

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Knights Of Ren Relationships, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren leaves the First Order, but it will not be an easy road back to the Resistance — or, for that matter, to Poe Dameron.





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Memories didn’t kill you, Kylo Ren knew, but they could tug at you like strong winds. Especially when it came to sitting in your quarters, alone, thinking of someone you loved.

Poe. It seemed that no matter what he did, he could not get Poe Dameron out of his head. He  still could remember his laugh, his smile, the sparkle in his eyes. When he was carrying out his missions, he could pretend it didn’t bother him, just for a while, but in the privacy of his own quarters...

In the privacy of his own quarters, it plagued him, and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

***

”You’re distracted.”

The Supreme Leader’s voice was silky, with an undercurrent of menace underneath. His patience was being tried, and being stretched thin as a thread. 

“Am I? Forgive me, Supreme Leader...” 

“Don’t waste my time with apologies,” Snoke snapped. “I gave everything I had to you and you continue to let me down. You have no place in the First Order with your nauseating inner conflict — ’’

“I’m leaving.” Kylo said. “I can’t do this anymore — ’’

“Then get out of my sight,” Snoke said, and it was much like a door slammed in Kylo’s face, the knowledge that he had lost yet another thought-of harbor, no doubt for good. 

***

Heading to the hangar...if he seemed to be in more of a hurry than usual, Kylo Ren couldn’t say he noticed, or, for that matter, blamed himself. If anything else, if he wasn’t in a hurry after what happened with Snoke...

”Master?” One of the Knights of Ren, Aria, spoke even as Kylo headed towards the hangar. “Are you all right?”

”Aria,” Kylo said. “Pack your things. We’re leaving.”

”The Supreme Leader will kill us if we — ’’

”I won’t let him,” Kylo said. “Not without a fight, that is.”

Aria nodded. “I’ll get the others.”

The other Knights showed up, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel a sort of satisfied pride. In the end, the Supreme Leader was not as powerful as he thought, as influential as he thought. He was no leader. Kylo was foolish to even think of him as such. 

They had to go now. Before the others went looking for them. 

And after doing one thing. 

Kylo cast off his helmet, and the other Knights did the same. They left the helmets behind, even as they got in their ships and blasted off, as a final note of defiance to the Supreme Leader. 


End file.
